


Substitutions

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, kind of dark I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Leia figures she's a substitute for someone else. So does Rey. It doesn't stop them.Leia knows she can never be a worthy substitute in Rey’s life for a real family, and she doesn’t pretend to try.She doesn’t let her shortcomings stop her. She just wishes things were different. If only.





	Substitutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

Leia’s twin brother was a nobody from nowhere, a child of an Outer Rim desert planet, and he was strong in the Force. Rey knows she misses him.

Leia’s son is also strong in the Force. She has not seen him in years, and he may yet still try to kill his mother like he’s already killed his father. Nevertheless, Rey knows she misses him as well.

Rey knows she can never be a worthy substitute in Leia’s life for either Luke Skywalker or Ben Solo, and she doesn’t pretend to try.

She doesn’t let her shortcomings stop her. She just wishes things were different. If only.

*

Rey’s parents were nobodies. They were junk traders and drug addicts, shameful beings who sold their daughter into virtual slavery for a handful of extra credits. They are long dead but not unmourned. Leia knows she misses them.

Rey looks for a new family to love her wherever she goes. She found Leia’s, and she thought maybe Han could be the father figure she’d never had. Or maybe Luke could. Or maybe Ben could be her big brother. Yet none of them could teach Rey how to belong. Even so, Leia knows she misses them as well.

Leia knows she can never be a worthy substitute in Rey’s life for a real family, and she doesn’t pretend to try.

She doesn’t let her shortcomings stop her. She just wishes things were different. If only.

*

They make love in the darkness, after the stars have come out at night. Their eyes are closed as they embrace, and they try not to weep as they press ardent kisses to hot, yearning flesh.

They know they can’t be what they really need from each other, but sometimes, as they moan and cry out and they shudder together in climax, they think that perhaps it might almost be enough.

No one’s ever really gone, but for a little while at least, Rey and Leia pretend that there are no ghosts of the past to haunt them. They pretend that they are the only two women in the galaxy.

They pretend that they are not their lovers’ poor substitutes. They pretend things that are different. If only.


End file.
